eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Adalia Amber Tehanis
Biography Born on Akrian to common parents who owned a farm outside the main city, she was named after her grandmother. Her father was a retired pilot but that was a part of his life she never saw. The Empire invaded Akrian and suddenly her family became part of the resistance, she was mostly left at home during the first years. At the age of 14 she joined the resistance after her parents were killed in two different operations several months apart. She became a courier and fought with the underground Southern Resistance Cell on Akrian against the Empire's rule. During one of her many 'missions' she met Saxon Cambrian, a 17 year old orphaned son of a fighter pilot, he knew how to fly and was looking to join the resistance as well. After a two year romance, on the eve of a massive assault on the Imperial Stronghold, she and Saxon were married as he was going into air battle the next day. Her wedding night was a more like a nightmare when Saxon turned out to be violent and he beat and raped her. The next day he was killed when he crashed his ship into the Imperial control tower and became a hero in the eyes of her home world. She hid due to bruising and those around blamed her grief for her turning recluse. It took a few months but by the time she re emerged her late husband was a hero and nothing she ever said would change that. She joined the Akrian Air Corps and after only a year’s training became a gifted pilot, her superiors all said it was her late husband influence and that only aggravated her no end. Staying on Akrian for a few more years and rising slowly through the ranks, but she realised wanted more. She left her home and headed to Coruscant to join the GA defence forces. After serving as a Fighter pilot for near on 20 years she used her 'force ability' to her advantage and rose to the rank of Colonel, leading a squadron and Commanding a star base. She began training as a Jedi with the Guardians of Light in her late 30s - a late starter. Personality and traits She is aware of her grandmother also being a pilot, a Colonel and Squadron Leader and her grandfather was a Jedi Master on the High Council, she has her grandfather’s lightsaber hidden in her R2 unit. She has basic rudimentary training with it, but nothing more, as he taught her alot before he died. She has the ability to use the Force but chooses not too as it comes out when she needs it in battle, but that’s all she needs it for. Her untapped strengths are no known, but as her grandfather was a Master, the chances are good they are strong. She’s good with a blaster and very good in the air, but she isn’t a great actor and doesn’t do well undercover. She's rough around the edges and considered rude and brash at times, but she calls it as she sees it. She's got a good heart and has great affection for the pilots she has worked with. Powers and abilities Force powers Adalia is Force-sensitive, she knew at an early age and used what she knew to give her the advantage she needed to climb through the ranks and in battle. She didn't begin her training till in her late 30's. Lightsaber training Basics from her grandfather, bit of messing about by herself and over the years she discovered new abilities often by accident. But for the most part, she kept the blade hidden in her R2 Unit. Equipment Droid Companions R2-series astromech - Squirt Weapons *DL-44 heavy blaster pistol *HSB-200 hold-out blaster *Lightsaber *Vibroblade Starships Raptor Lead - Modified X-83 TwinTail starfighter Clothing she is casual most the time, fashion is very low on her list of priorities. Comfortable fitted clothes, but often just a flight suit tied around her waist. Romances Due to her past she avoids all men. Behind the Scenes is the Player Character designed by Adalia-Durron to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on the Jedi Council Forums and The EUC Jedi Forum. Category:Females Category:Galactic Alliance Personnel Category:Knights of the Guardians of Light Category:Human Category:Pilots Category:Shadow Raptor Squadron